


Goodnight Mao

by cherryheartangel



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryheartangel/pseuds/cherryheartangel
Summary: Mao gets some much needed rest on Valentines Day.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Goodnight Mao

**Author's Note:**

> for my wonderful s/o bunny! happy valentines!!!

It was a lazy Sunday evening and the sun had already sunk down below the horizon, leaving darkness covering the city. The majority of Valentine’s Day had passed, and Ritsu and Mao were “relaxing” (read: lazing around) in their apartment. Ritsu had somehow convinced Mao to rest for ju~st this one special day. “Please Maa-kun?~ For me?” he had looked up at him, grinning mischievously and with that twinkle in his eye that told Mao he wanted something. Mao had obliged him thinking, ‘ _Well it is for my own good, honestly._ ’ With that, Ritsu had dragged him into spending the whole day relaxing, eating the disturbing looking but delicious chocolates Ritsu had made, watching romance movies and cuddling. 

Currently they were watching a romance movie called _Our meal for tomorrow_ that happened to be on TV, because of course things like that would be airing on Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t exactly either Ritsu or Mao’s thing, but why not? They weren’t exactly on the edge of their seats over it, but it _was_ actually quite good, so they were paying a bit of attention to it. Mao was sitting on the couch, laying back slightly, with Ritsu laid across it, his head in Mao’s lap. Ritsu wasn’t tired at all, not at this time of day, but who was he to turn down a chance to use Mao as a lap pillow? It wasn’t often he got a chance like this nowadays, after all.

As they watched, Mao had one hand petting Ritsu, and another eating a few chocolates- just a few, he swears! _‘I mean, if I’m having an off day, might as well go all out, right?’_ he had thought to himself. Although, while Ritsu wasn’t tired at all, Mao was. Sure, he had done nothing but relax all day, but after months of work... _‘At least it's not as bad as it was back in our Yumenosaki days…’_ he thought. After graduating highschool, Mao had given some serious thought to his life and his future, and decided he would try to unlearn his habit of working himself to the extreme. It had been fine in highschool with everyone to support him, but in the working world where he would be more on his own... He was afraid he would break down. It had taken quite a while, but he had cut back on overworking himself, with the help of Ritsu, Trickstar, Anzu, and his other friends.

Dozing off a little, Mao’s petting of Ritsu slowed. Ritsu looked up inquisitively. “Maa-kun~? Are you tired?” He asked, smirking. When Mao didn’t answer Ritsu frowned. “Maa-kun~” he climbed up Mao, getting closer. “Maa-kun~” he whispered in Mao’s ear. Mao startled, looking up. Upon realizing what had happened, he turned red, moving away from Ritsu in embarrassment. “Ritsu!! You..!” He exclaimed. Ritsu just smirked, laying back on the couch. He pat his lap. “C’mon Maa-kun~,” he smiled mischievously. “It’s your turn~”

Mao blushed, looking from Ritsu’s lap to the TV and back again. He sighed. He _was_ tired, so... Giving in, he laid down, head in Ritsu’s lap. He laid there for a second, Ritsu petting his hair, before it set in. It… felt nice. For once, Mao felt at peace. He felt like he could finally relax, after all he’d been through. He could take a moment to just simply... rest. Mao fell asleep to the background noise of the TV, Ritsu’s soft hand stroking his hair, and the scent of pomegranates. Ritsu smiled affectionately, looking down at him. “Goodnight, Maa-kun~”


End file.
